vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
O Come, All Ye Faithful
O Come, All Ye Faithful is the ninth episode of the fourth season of and the seventy-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary A WINTER WONDERLAND IN MYSTIC FALLS - As a Winter Wonderland-themed party fills the streets of Mystic Falls, Stefan and Caroline find themselves at odds with Tyler over his plans for Klaus and his hybrids. When Caroline proposes a solution to their problem, Hayley finds a dramatic way to make it clear that she is not on board. Later, Klaus makes a discovery that leads to chaos and violence. Meanwhile, Elena and Damon retreat to the Gilbert Lake House to help Jeremy conquer some dangerous inner demons with the help of Bonnie and Professor Shane, who reveals a piece of ancient history that leaves them all speechless. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Grace Phipps as April Young * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall * David Alpay as Atticus Shane * Alyssa Diaz as Kim Co-Starring *Micah Joe Parker as Adrian Uncredited * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (neutralized) Trivia *Antagonists: Niklaus Mikaelson, Atticus Shane and Hayley Marshall. * This is the final episode of the second chapter of Season Four, The Hunter Chapter. *April finds a daggered Rebekah hidden down in the tunnels and finally learns the truth about vampires and other supernatural beings. *It was revealed that Hayley never wanted to free the hybrids from Niklaus' sire bond. Shane had always intended to trick Klaus into killing his own hybrids so that their deaths could be part of the sacrifices in order to enact Silas' ultimate plan. Hayley was manipulated by Shane to help him in this task in exchange for helping her find information on her biological parents, who she has been looking for since she became a werewolf. *Niklaus kills twelve unsired hybrids in this episode. **This massacre is later revealed to be the second of three sacrifices of twelve beings that will create an Expression Triangle that will later be used to further Silas' plan to lower the Veil to the Other Side. *Though the Winter Wonderland-themed party is superficially similar to the Winter Party from the novels, which took place in The Fury, the two events are very different: **In the books, Elena (as a vampire), Stefan, Damon, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt and Alaric decide to go to the tomb of Honoria Fell, to get to know the cause of all attacks in the town. Katherine uses her powers to attack the attendees in the Winter Party, but Alaric, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt and even Caroline help the people during the attack of animals. Finally, Katherine and Elena die by exposure to sunlight which ends the Katherine Chapter, and starts the Klaus' Chapter. *The title card at the end of the episode had a snowflake falling instead of the usual falling drop of blood. *Klaus kills Carol in this episode by drowning her in a fountain in punishment for Tyler's betrayal. * Stefan finds out from Caroline that Elena and Damon slept together, which causes him to fly into a rage. *This is the first episode where the Sword of Alexander is seen being wielded (in this case, by Klaus) in combat. *This is the second mid-season finale in which Klaus has killed someone. The first time was in Homecoming when he killed Mikael. **This is also the second mid-season finale with a failed attempt to kill Klaus. **This is also the second mid-season finale that Klaus has killed a parent of a hybrid. *Elena, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie are the only characters to appear in four mid-season finales thus far. *Damon admits to Elena that Christmas used to be his and Stefan's favorite holiday when they were humans, but they never celebrated it after they turned. *Kimberley and Adrian were among the victims in Klaus' massacre of the hybrids. *This is the second time that Susan Walters is credited as a Guest Star, and not as a Co-Star. Body Count *Carol Lockwood - drowned, killed by Niklaus Mikaelson. *12 Hybrids - decapitation and heart extraction, killed by Klaus Mikaelson. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.81 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.39 million more than the previous episode. * The scene in which Carol drowns was done by a stunt girl. The moments when you see Carol's face underwater were filmed in a tank on the stage. ** There were two deleted scenes in which Carol was drunk.http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/12/13/vampire-diaries-midseason-finale-death/ Continuity *This is the first mid-season finale to feature April, Hayley and Shane; the second to feature Rebekah, Carol and Klaus; the third to feature Jeremy, and the fourth to feature Elena, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler. *The Gilbert Family Lake House was last seen in Season Two's The Dinner Party. *This is the second time Damon goes to the lake house. He previously visited there in The Dinner Party. *Klaus, Carol, Matt, April and Jeremy were last seen in My Brother’s Keeper. *Rebekah was last seen in The Five. However, she only appears as a daggered corpse in this episode. *The first scene with Damon and Elena in bed mirrors the opening scene from We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street. But to stress the change in status, they are somber and clothed. *Elena has been practicing fighting and self-defense, first with Alaric, then with Stefan. It paid off when Jeremy tried to stake her, but failed. *Jenna Sommers and Logan Fell were both mentioned by Elena while at the lake house. Jenna was last seen in flashback in The Departed, and in person in The Sun Also Rises. Logan was last seen in The Turning Point. *It's the second time that Caroline tells Klaus that if she needs to be nice to him, she'll need booze—and, both times, she was distracting him while the gang was up to something. *Tyler reminds Stefan and Caroline that they were responsible for the death of Chris, who was both first seen in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes and was killed by Jeremy to activate his hunter legacy in the same episode. *Carol Lockwood says she is channeling Tyler's father, Richard Lockwood, who died in Founder's Day. *April Young's title as Miss Mystic Falls was referenced at the party. She was chosen to be Miss Mystic Falls in My Brother’s Keeper. *April was unable to be compelled by Caroline because of her vervain bracelet. Jeremy gave April his vervain bracelet after Connor died and he subsequently gained the Hunter's Mark in The Killer--'' he knew that as a supernatural hunter, he could not be compelled anymore. *Tyler led the pack of hybrids after winning their loyalty in the previous episode. *This is the second holiday episode seen in the series. **The first was Halloween celebrated in Season One's ''Haunted. **The third was Thanksgiving celebrated in Season Six's Fade Into You. **The fourth was Christmas celebrated in Season Six's Christmas Through Your Eyes. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Gilbert Family Lake House **Klaus' Mansion **Lockwood Cellar **Town Square **Mystic Grill **Underground tunnels Tropes *Tyler and Hayley have a Zany Scheme, a very complicated plan to rid them of Klaus. It not only does not work, it backfires! **On the other hand, Hayley's Unspoken Plan with Shane works like a charm! *Hayley kills Caroline using the ever reliable Neck Snap. *Alas, poor Kimberley and Chris, we hardly knew ye .... **They were sacrificial lambs: characters we got to know only so that their deaths would have some sort of impact. Their death provides no real change in the plot except to show that Klaus is dead serious. *All the other ten hybrids were part of the Red Shirt Army: expendable extras whose names we did not even learn. *Carol Lockwood on the other hand, was a Sacrificial Lion. Her death is unnecessary to the great scheme, but will produce shock waves in the story, and may alter the behavior of certain characters. *All these deaths are to re-affirm the writers commitment to Anyone Can Die, except when protected by Plot Armour or Contractual Immortality. *Snow means Death - although Mystic Falls is naturally snow-free, it is covered in artificial snow as a foreshadowing of the massacre that is about to happen. *After he kills the hybrids and goes after Carol Lockwood, Klaus is wearing a blood splattered White Shirt of Death. Also, fake snow keeps falling on the background, announcing Carol's death as well. *With the rekindling of Bonnie's and Jeremy's romance, poor Jamie is all but forgotten. He did not die, so he is not a Forgotten Fallen Friend . He was not put on a bus either, so it is likely he suffers from Chuck Cunningham Syndrome . Cultural References *The title of the episode is the first verse of the English translation of the Christmas carol . *'' '' was an American sitcom about high schoolers. The expression means saved by last minute intervention . The origin is from boxing, when a boxer who is losing can be saved if the bell announcing the end of the round rings. *Postmodernism - as a philosophy is hard to define. It's a set of critical, strategic and rhetorical practices employing concepts such as difference, repetition, simulacrum and hyper realism to de-stabilise other concepts. Still, the painting looks like a giant, lonely snowflake! *" " - a popular 1934 Christmas song. *Stefan tells Klaus that freed the slaves]. Amusingly, he also was a in his free time. * is a character in ' famous work: . Dickens lived between 1812 and 1870. Klaus implied that he knew him personally. *Both Caroline and Tyler refuse (at first) to have alcohol in public. This is the first mention in the series that the characters are below the of 21 in the state of Virginia. *Damon says Klaus is MVP on the quest for the cure: . *Damon calls Shane - the villain from the movies. *Master Cleanse- a modified juice fast, that permits no food, only tea and lemonade made with maple syrup and cayenne pepper. It's a designed to eliminate toxins from the body and promote wellness. *" " - an African-American spiritual song from the 30s. It is a standard camp side song. * - supposed to be wisdom, passed from older to new generations, but many times they are unverified claims with exaggerated, untrue or false claims. * - since the time of the Greeks, millions of dollars were spent financing countless excursions to Mount Ararat, looking for the physical remains of the Ark. *Kill two birds with one stone - to solve two problems with a single action. *"Oh Come, All Ye Faithful" is also the title of the twelfth and final episode of the first season of the TV Show Sex and the City. Quotes :Tyler: (to Kimberley and Adrian) "Tonight, we are taking out Klaus and setting you free." ---- :Stefan: (to Caroline) "Klaus is the only shot we have in finding the cure. We need him." ---- :Tyler: "Every moment that goes by that we don't do this, they're at risk." :Stefan: "I can't let you do that." ---- :Damon: "I wanna throw you back in my bed and never let you leave." :Elena: "So do it." ---- :Klaus: "I heard you moved out of your house. Bit of a martyr move, hmm?" :Stefan: "I'm not here to bond, Klaus." :Klaus: "Oh, on the contrary. I think right now, I'm the best friend you've got." ---- :Bonnie: "Jeremy..." :Jeremy: "They shouldn't be here." :Bonnie: "They are here to help you. You trust me?" :Jeremy: "Yeah, I trust you." :Bonnie: "Let's go inside." :Damon (to Elena): "What the hell is Professor Shady-Pants doing here?" :Elena: "I invited him." ---- :Caroline: "Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?" :Klaus: "Dickens was a dark man. You would've liked him." :Caroline: "Nice snowflake, by the way." :Klaus: "Is my work really that literal?" :Caroline: "I'm serious. There's something... lonely about it." :Klaus: "I'm gonna take that as a compliment. Can I offer you some champagne?" :Caroline: "Can't. Too many adult prying eyes. Don't wanna be a high school cautionary tale in the next town meeting." :Klaus: "Well! Then it's a good thing that the high school part's nearly over." :Caroline: "If we're going to be nice to each other, then I will need that glass of champagne." :Klaus: "Is that our thing?" :Caroline: "We don't have a thing." :Klaus: "Allow me." ---- :Stefan: "Well, Jeremy is the hunter, and he has to keep killing vampires to complete his mark, but we can't quite figure out how to keep him from killing us." :Klaus: "Sounds like quite the chore, which is why I feel perfectly justified doing a little charity work." ---- :Damon: "This would be so much more fun if we were naked." :Elena: "This was your call, not mine." :Damon: "I was being a gentleman" ---- :Caroline: "How come the only time April Young isn't following you around like a lost puppy is when I'm lying dead with a broken neck?" :Matt: "April saw you?" :Caroline: "Yeah, it's okay. I compelled her." :Matt: "No, she's-she's wearing Jeremy's vervain bracelet. She can't be compelled." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= 001.PNG|Vampire Diaries Christmas 4x09-01.jpg 4x09-02.jpg 4x09-03.jpg 4x09-04.jpg 4x09-06.jpg 4x09-07.jpg Vampire-Diaries-600x450.jpg 698083693-1-.jpg BTS-Ian-S4-1.jpg |-|Screencaps= H114a-d13-vam1-10-46.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-32.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-31.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-36.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-23.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-33.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-03.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-07.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-10.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-16.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-17.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-19.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-20.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-24.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-27.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-28.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-30.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-38.jpg 312889_10152194905490942_553717729_n.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-42.jpg 262627_10152194904785942_242955911_n.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-05.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-06.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-11.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-12.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-16.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-18.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-19.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-21.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-22.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-25.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-27.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-29.jpg Delena408.jpg 66727 419358111471422 1418667984 n.jpg 224966 570050689677392 1879918559 n.png 397119 570042179678243 1763029510 n.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf018d7Q2M1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf018d7Q2M1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf018d7Q2M1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf018d7Q2M1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf1kefQPpm1rcnwiso4 1280.jpg Tumblr mf1kefQPpm1rcnwiso3 1280.jpg Tumblr mf1kefQPpm1rcnwiso2 1280.jpg Tumblr mf1kefQPpm1rcnwiso1 1280.jpg 563664 438765762844597 1447214231 n.png 481770 438765729511267 478512977 n.png 382098 438765769511263 374603044 n.png 303740 438765976177909 501558862 n.png 281283 438765936177913 1831373023 n.png 65127 438765726177934 390941846 n.png 61461 438765766177930 467857172 n.png 10385 438765789511261 728391333 n.png 409 - 001.jpg 409 - 002.jpg 409 - 004.jpg 409 - 007.jpg Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo2 1280.png 409 - 005.jpg|I'm willing to sign the Non-Disclosure agreement and the Submissive contract... 409 - 006.jpg|Then I could take you to my red room of pain? 409 - 008.jpg|Your ideas intrigue me. Can I subscribe to your newsletter? s030a-d13-vam1-10-01.jpg|So for how much longer do we need to pretend we are Klaus' slave? s030a-d13-vam1-10-02.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-09.jpg|Not much longer, I found the witch! 409 - 010.jpg|A snowflake for Christmas, how original! 409 - 009.jpg|I prefer to call it a post modern something or other! 409 - 011.jpg|I'm your (un)willing slave! 409 - 012.jpg|Did you know Lincoln freed the slaves? 409 - 013.jpg|No? And why should I care? 409 - 016.jpg|So you did get the sword... Now, how to I turn Jeremy into a Vampire killing machine that will not kill us? 409 - 023.jpg|... and I'll just transfer Klaus into my body and encase it in cement for a few years... 409 - 020.jpg 409 - 021.jpg 409 - 024.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-43.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-45.jpg 409 - 026.jpg|Let me show you how strong I've become since I turned into a Slayer, I mean, Hunter... 409 - 028.jpg|Remember, we are here not to kill Elena, okay? 409 - 031.jpg|It's your house now... will you invite me in? 409 - 032.jpg|Sure, Elena, please come in... 409 - 033.jpg|So I can stake you for good! 409 - 035.jpg|You were saying? (I'm glad I've been practicing!) 409 - 034.jpg 409 - 036.jpg|This might be harder than I anticipated... 409 - 037.jpg|Look at the beautiful light on my bottles... Hi Caroline! 409 - 038.jpg 409 - 039.jpg 409 - 041.jpg|Look, I'm still here, still human! Nobody killed me yet! 409 - 042.jpg|Hum... what a beautiful snowflake! 409 - 044.jpg|So, would like to have a drink with me? Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo7 1280.png 409 - 043.jpg 409 - 045.jpg|Hum, where would Klaus hide an ancient magic sword.... 409 - 046.jpg 409 - 047.jpg 409 - 048.jpg|Elena, what Elena? No, not here, not anywhere near me, no, not at all! 409 - 050.jpg 409 - 051.jpg 409 - 052.jpg|Sounds iffy, but we are willing to try anything at this point.... 409 - 054.jpg|Our parents, Jenna, Alaric, Vicky, Anna and everyone we love is dead because of you! I'm gonna kill you deader than dead! 409 - 053.jpg|I guess it did not work so much... 409 - 055.jpg|Tyler, you can't kill Klaus until I manage to reset Elena to the Team Stefan original settings! 409 - 056.jpg|Stefan back down, there are things more important than your sex life! 409 - 058.jpg|Who's going to stop me? You and what army? 409 - 060.jpg|Twelve hybrids forged by the blood of your madman immortal best friend... 409 - 062.jpg|This army! 409 - 063.jpg|You are only allowed to feel his crappy if you are sitting on a bar stool... 409 - 064.jpg|Lucky for you I always bring the bar with me! 409 - 065.jpg|Last time I was here I was so in love with Stefan... 409 - 067.jpg|Now I'm so in love with you... 409 - 066.jpg|Is it real or is it the Sire Bond? 409 - 069.jpg|I think that detouring your vampire killing instinct through a Vampire is not going to work... 409 - 072.jpg|You should find another focus for your fuzzy feelings, and I know the perfect one! 409 - 073.jpg|I do have fuzzy warm feelings for Bonnie! And strangely, my compulsion to kill vampires does not compel me to kill Damon... 409 - 074.jpg|Jamie? What Jamie? He's just like a brother to me... Jeremy on the other hand... all those Hunter muscles... 409 - 077.jpg|So, you are sired to the blue eyed monster... 409 - 075.jpg|There is really no cure for loving too much. 409 - 076.jpg|Incidentally, I lost my wife and child and I am looking for a way to bring them back from the dead. Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo5 1280.png 409 - 079.jpg|Remind me why I haven't killed you yet. 409 - 081.jpg|Look at me, I am still plot relevant! 409 - 085.jpg|Mom, I'm going to get entombed in concrete for a few years, but it's okay, I'm immortal... 409 - 084.jpg|You're going to miss graduation! 409 - 086.jpg|Your father would be so proud of you! 409 - 000.jpg|Carol Lockwood 409 - 087.jpg|Just make sure they dig you up before my funeral... 409 - 088.jpg|So, there is this rock I found... 409 - 089.jpg|So you want us to believe this rock came from the same place where the hunter's tattoo will lead us, and it's the same place where we will find the cure for vampirism and the recipe for immortality.... all in one package? 409 - 093.jpg|Pretty much yes to all of the above. 409 - 095.jpg|and why do we need to make Jeremy keep killing vampires? 409 - 094.jpg|The tattoo reveals a spell to open the tomb, or something like this... 409 - 103.jpg|So the cure to immortality is buried with the first immortal? 409 - 102.jpg|YES! It's very simple and it makes total sense! 409 - 105.jpg|No, it doesn't? And how did you come by this information? And what is in it for you? 409 - 104.jpg|I just want to raise my wife and kids from the dead. I just might do Hayley's parents if I get around to it... 409 - 106.jpg|Not sure it's a good idea... 409 - 110.jpg|Made worst by the fact that we have to turn Jeremy into a vampire killing machine. 409 - 114.jpg|What if I say my interest is academic and I just want to shake hands with the oldest immortal? 409 - 115.jpg|Still not buying it. 409 - 097.jpg|Tyler, you don't understand! This is bigger than you think! 409 - 098.jpg|Stefan, restoring your sex life is not as important than getting rid of the most evil, powerful and immortal being in the planet! 409 - 099.jpg|We don't give a rat's ass about a cure for Vampirism! 409 - 108.jpg|Hello? I'm in an underground crypt yet I have perfect reception! 409 - 107.jpg|Don't ask how, or who or where, but we don't need the sword anymore, 409 - 109.jpg|This is great news! I'm gonna run and tell Tyler and the Hybrids are actually going to let me because they understand exactly what is going on! 409 - 116.jpg|How did you escape the dungeons? 409 - 118.jpg|I'm here to tell you, you don't have to bury your beautiful body in concrete for the next 50 years! 409 - 119.jpg|What??? 409 - 117.jpg|We can transfer Klaus to Rebekah's body and get rid of TWO originals! 409 - 120.jpg|Caroline, you are not only beautiful, you are smart too! 409 - 121.jpg|Hayley has a problem. 409 - 122.jpg|Fix it! That is all Shane replies 409 - 126.jpg|Hayley is going to "solve" her problems... 409 - 127.jpg|Bonnie has confirmed that we can dump Klaus into Rebekah's body and encase them both. It will work! 409 - 128.jpg|It's a pity you won't stay dead! NECKSNAP! Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo3 1280.png 409 - 130.jpg|I think Professor Shady Pants can really help Jeremy! 409 - 129.jpg|I think he killed Pastor Young and the Council! 409 - 133.jpg|I can hear your breathing, Professor! 409 - 134.jpg|Pastor Young was suicidal, I did not know he was homicidal! 409 - 135.jpg|But you said that he was NOT suicidal... 409 - 136.jpg|Elena, I have this stake... 409 - 138.jpg|Ah, warm and fuzzy feelings foe Bonnie! 409 - 139.jpg|I hand over my stake... 409 - 141.jpg|Suddenly, I don't want to kill you anymore! 409 - 143.jpg|(gossip, gossip, gossip...) 409 - 144.jpg|Hum... What is that werewolf talking with Klaus.. 409 - 148.jpg|Stefan! Caroline has been nice to me - what have you been plotting? 409 - 147.jpg|I broke into your house looking for the sword. 409 - 146.jpg|Stefan, I'm your best friend, why would you do that for me? 409 - 151.jpg|You know in the end we will end up alone and lonely... 409 - 150.jpg|.... 409 - 152.jpg|I am the best friend you have! 409 - 155.jpg|Who is lying on the floor? 409 - 157.jpg|Oh, no? Is she dead? 409 - 158.jpg|She does not have a pulse and I am NOT wearing a vervain bracelet that does not match my outfit! 409 - 159.jpg|I don't have a pulse, but I'm not really dead! 409 - 160.jpg|That's scary! 409 - 161.jpg|That were-bitch killed me and will ruin our plan! 409 - 164.jpg|You did not see anything... 409 - 170.jpg|April is wearing vervain bracelet. She can't be compelled 409 - 167.jpg|Oh, sh!t!!! 409 - 172.jpg|I have something to tell you... 409 - 171.jpg|There is no witch.... 409 - 173.jpg|You mean you betrayed all the pack, all that we've build together these last few months... 409 - 174.jpg|Here we are, ready to ambush Klaus when he is led here! 409 - 176.jpg|Aaaaarghhhhh! 409 - 177.jpg|Heart-rip 409 - 179.jpg|Swipe! 409 - 180.jpg|Grrrrrrrr! 409 - 181.jpg|Head-chop 409 - 182.jpg|Pow! 409 - 183.jpg|sword throw 409 - 184.jpg|Heart-rip 409 - 187.jpg|plop 409 - 186.jpg|You double crossing heartless were-bitch! 409 - 189.jpg|Stalking.... 409 - 190.jpg|Blood splatter 409 - 191.jpg|Oh, crap! 409 - 192.jpg|Heart-rip... 409 - 193.jpg|I'm so lonely.... 409 - 194.jpg|Ah, peaceful scene of holiday family bliss... 409 - 195.jpg|how long will it last? 409 - 196.jpg|Hello Handsome! I'm under the mistletoe! 409 - 197.jpg|Elena, I can't do that... 409 - 199.jpg|It's wrong, I'm not the bad guy anymore.... 409 - 200.jpg|But I want you! 409 - 202.jpg|Do You? Or it's just the sire bond? 409 - 201.jpg|I have to cut the chord! 409 - 203.jpg|Please don't do it to me! 409 - 204.jpg|So, I feel sorry for Klaus, he is so lonely.... 409 - 206.jpg|You know who is not lonely? 409 - 207.jpg|It's nice that we have a network of friends who love and support each other or we could turn evil like Klaus. 409 - 205.jpg|I am totally going to rat on my very best friend.... 409 - 210.jpg|Elena is with Damon... 409 - 213.jpg|Ah, Jeremy I thought the writers had forgotten about our sweet romance! 409 - 214.jpg|Warm and fuzzy feelings.... 409 - 215.jpg|I want you to get into this car. It would make me incredibly sad.. 409 - 216.jpg|I was ready to fight you about this. Now I am a slave to your words and have to enter the car! 409 - 219.jpg|You mean together TOGETHER???? 409 - 218.jpg|Grrrrrr AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! Breaking furniture! 409 - 220.jpg|The horror! The horror! 409 - 221.jpg|1klaus12 unsired, immortal Hybrids are absolutely no match against the mighty Klaus 409 - 222.jpg|The horror! All this blood bath.... 409 - 223.jpg|My best new friend Bekah is dead!!! Horror! Hum... what is this silver dagger doing here? 409 - 224.jpg|Tyler dear, I need a sober driver to take me home... 409 - 225.jpg|Hello Klaus! Did you like the fake snow? 409 - 226.jpg|It made a perfect background for the blood splatter 409 - 229.jpg|Please don't kill Tyler! He is everything I've got! 409 - 227.jpg|And you are everything he has... 409 - 230.jpg|It's a perfect simetry... 409 - 231.jpg|Glub! Glub! 409 - 232.jpg 409 - 233.jpg|... sigh... 409 - 234.jpg|A man gotta do what a man gotta do... 409 - 235.jpg|Santa Klaws killed the Christmas Carol... Carol_is_drowned_by_Klaus.png|klaus is drowning carol lockwood |-|Behind the Scenes= 29563 398619490212967 1268949927 n.jpg|Damon Salvatore contemplating man's existential dilemma...|link=http://t.co/BYArptzg tvd 409 ep.jpg|BTS ep409 mf.jpg mf 409 ep.jpg mf party.jpg lake house 409 episode.jpg|Lake House BTS 409 normal_1~75.jpg|4.09 Lake House lh 409.jpg|Lake House 4x09 001_324.jpg 006_157.jpg 4x09 hug.jpg|Tyler and his Mother tumblr_mdlsbwdKL41qbx23zo1_1280.jpg|Tyler and his Mother 2 tumblr_mdlrj0HRJv1qbx23zo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdlro1w5sZ1qbx23zo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdlrsjiVab1qbx23zo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdlrwdISu71qbx23zo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdls1zI0rx1qbx23zo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdn7cehIyp1qbx23zo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdn85ctNbf1qbx23zo2_1280.jpg 4x09btsdock.jpg|BTS Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo6 1280.png References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Holiday episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four